(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
An active matrix flat panel display may include a plurality of pixels for displaying images and a plurality of signal lines for transmitting signals. The signal lines may include gate lines for transmitting gate signals and data lines for transmitting data signals. The pixels may include a switching element for controlling a data signal according to a gate signal and an electric-optical element for converting an electric signal such as the data signal to an optical signal.
The flat panel display may include a gate driver for generating the gate signals, a data driver for generating the data signals, and a signal controller for controlling the gate and data signals. The gate driver may be made in an integrated circuit (IC) chip form. However the structure of the gate driver may be integrated with a display panel of the flat panel display along with the switching elements and the signal lines of the pixels. The signal controller may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), and the data driver may be mounted on a flexible printed circuit film that is connected between the display panel and the printed circuit board (PCB).
A plurality of clock signals and a voltage may be required to generate the gate signal of the gate driver. Signal lines for transmitting these signals and the voltage may be formed on the display panel when the gate driver is integrated with the display panel such that these signals and the voltage supplied from the printed circuit board (PCB) are transmitted to the gate driver.
However, the clock signals may generate a load difference according to the signal transmitting lines, thereby generating optical deficiencies such as a horizontal line defect.
Thus, there is a need for a display device that reduces optical deficiencies, such as horizontal line defects.